


#FF0000

by absurdxrecreation



Series: JohnJoon One-Shots Cuz We Need Them [2]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoyed Joonie, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Catboy Kink (Kinda lmao), Costume Kink, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, Horny Johnny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JohnJoon go to the same college but it isn’t really said directly so yeah, Johnny Suh Centric, Kim Namjoon is super sexy and Johnny Suh is super lonely and kinda depressed, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Harassment, Sexy time is towards the end lol, Shameless Johnny Suh, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, This one-shot is kinda lengthy, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, implied depression, mild depression, no penatration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdxrecreation/pseuds/absurdxrecreation
Summary: In a world where your view changes colour based on your emotion, Johnny Suh is stuck in an icy blue hell, until he meets a guy at a club who changes all of that.(This summary is so corny but swear it’s good.)
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: JohnJoon One-Shots Cuz We Need Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	#FF0000

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some angst, but it’s not slow burn, I swear.

Johnny, these days, hated the colour blue. Everything about it made him want to shrivel up and throw himself into the nearest club to see any other colour: light pink, being turned on; yellow for being drunk; an army green for the hangover the next day; or, if he was lucky, hot pink, for pleasure - sexual pleasure, at that. Real pleasure, the giddy pleasure that made your toes curl and the hair on the back of your neck stand up, as if your soul was leaving your body through each strand; that pleasure was red.

For now, sadness - a bored, unsatisfied sadnesswhich made the blue more icy than the dark depths depression - hung over Johnny, and the rest of his world. There was the occasional orange, when he was laughing until his lungs grew sore with his friends - he tucks those memories away in his mind, and replays them in his dreams. Even if they had the icy blue filter over them, he still woke up with a faint yellow in the few moments before the sleep left his system. And then everything was blue.

Any normal person wouldn’t see a colour at all, everything would hold its original colour - no filter. Of course, no one was ever strictly neutral. Happy people had a golden tint, which is what Johnny and every other soul strived for. Depressed people had a dark blue, stressed people had purple, passionate people (whether in anger, pleasure, or otherwise) had red, and there were so many in between that a person could experience in their lifetime. Like tinted glasses for every emotion out there.

The club was loud and it made his head hurt, which started turning the icy blue into a blue-violet. With that, brought satisfaction, and with that satisfaction the mood began to change again, to a peach colour. The pace of Johnny’s heart picked up - he loved this feeling (or, rather, any feeling that could change his constant icy realm to something else).

“Can I get a Diet Coke and seven shots of tequila,” he ordered as he got to the bar, his hands grabbing the edge of the counter and doing almost a push up on it just to keep himself busy. As he launched himself back up, his back collided with someone else and he cursed. “Oh, god, I’m sorry man.”

“Don’t mention it,” came a deep voice that made Johnny spin on his heel, extremely curious (his view growing a little pink) as to who this man was. Immediately, a bright pink overwhelmed him as watched the man backing away from Johnny, as if avoiding being touched, and his jaw was clenched.

He had never seen someone so sexy: the mysterious man’s silvery hair was swept back and curled into the back of his neck - almost a mullet, but not as long, and his skin was dark; he wore a white, satin-like, button up with little black spots tucked into some slim, black jeans, and over it, a ripped up denim jacket. But what really caught Johnny’s attention was the amount of buttons on his shirt that were undone, revealing the man’s impressive cleavage; there was a sparkle to his skin (probably sweat), and a single necklace around his neck. Everything began to glow a hot pink, Johnny’s cheeks were hot and his fingers thrumming, but was soon put out like a candle when two arms wrapped around the man’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder.

“C’mon, babe, you promised to dance with me,” a higher pitched, yet more sultry voice sang. Perched on his nose were some tinted sunglasses, and his lips were round, and glossy, (and just ghosting over the other man’s ear) and his blonde fringe fell over his forehead, almost cover the two moles there. He gave a wide, toothy grin and pulled the man away.

A bright pink began to cloud Johnny’s mind. He turned to the bar, chugged down the shots neatly lined up for him, and washed it down with his Diet Coke. Yes, the pink was satisfying - like the tip of his cock that was now straining against his jeans. “Fuck, of course he’s here with someone...”

The pink began to darken into a purple, and then indigo. No! God, anything but blue! He called the bartender over again to buy more shots, drank them down, turned back to the couple who had shimmied their way onto the dance floor, and watched intently as the short man kept his hands around the other’s waist, pulling their hips close as they grind to the head-throbbing music. Johnny’s legs wobbled, and he drank down the rest of his coke.

Watching them made the room go back to pink, and then neon green with envy. He didn’t mind. Anything but blue. Even if he had to hate the couple in front of him just to escape the blue. However, the downside to envy was a massive headache, which made the green grow dark with nausea. He decided to dance it off and let himself be grabbed by the nearest drunk women. They groped him and laughed in his face, stinking of rotten fruity martinis - which only made the sick green settle deeper inside him, and before he could register what was going on, a hand found it’s way into his pants and he groaned in agony from the sharp nails of a woman that was less of a person and more of a blurry figure.

Maybe he shouldn’t have had a coke with all those shots.

He tried to push her off, but her grip grew tighter and tears brimmed his eyes. “St-stop! Fuck, that h-hurts,” Johnny slurred, but the green was so pungent, and began to mix with neon purple - fear. God, he was afraid: afraid he was about to lose his balls to some drunken, handsy women with claws for hands. The room spun, and every light was an orb that hung above him like suns. The laughter of the woman almost drowned out the music and his hands shoved her away, but she only dragged him along with her.

“Let go of me, you bitch!” Johnny yelled and grabbed her wrist that was buried in his jeans.

Firm hands grabbed him and the blurry woman was out of his vision. His feet stumbled and he was leaning helplessly against the owner of the hands. “Thank god!” Johnny yelped, cupping his crotch as hot tears streamed down his cheek.

“C’mon, man, let’s get you out of here—“

Johnny’s head whipped up, almost knocking into the man’s jaw - fuck! It was the man! If his dick wasn’t in so much pain, he could’ve gotten hard right there on the spot. “H-hey, it’s you.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” the man muttered as he dragged Johnny out of the club - no sign of the pretty man with the sunglasses. “Do you need me to call an Uber or something?”

Johnny didn’t even realise he was outside yet, but the cold night washed over his body and he shivered. “Uh, ow!” He tried to stand up straight, but his dick just brushed against his unbuttoned jeans. His hands shook as he zipped them again. “Ugh, that fucking bitch! Ah-ow!”

“Shit, man, do you need to go to the hospital?”

“God, no! No hospital! I don’t need any else touching my dick!”

That was a lie. He secretly wished that this tall, dark man would get on his knees and kiss it better. The thought made its way to his core, and his cock throbbed in pain, making him hiss again.

“Okay, whatever you say. I’ll call you an Uber.”

“Thanks,” Johnny muttered. All this, yet he was still unbelievable grateful that his field of vision wasn’t tinted that icy blue.

What felt like only a second later, he was being guided into the back of a car, and before he could catch one last glance at the man who had helped him, the door was slammed in his face. No, “stay safe!” or “Hope your dick still functions!” The neon lights of the club were left behind him, and he was too exhausted to even car about the blue that was blooming all around him.

* * *

In the following days, Johnny had to call-in to work, let them know what had happened in great detail to avoid any stupid questions. He hated working at that university cafe, but he was comforted by the scent of coffee. That, and he could have one free drink on the days he worked.

The ice pack was already melting in Johnny’s lap, but he was too engrossed in whatever drama that was on TV to care - the couple were fighting because the man had met up with her step cousin instead of attending her birthday party. Everything was neutral for the most part; maybe a little paler due to his absolute boredom that kept tied to the couch in the first place.

But then another man showed up on the screen, confessing his love for the girl, and telling her that he would treat her so much better than her boyfriend. Johnny blinked for a moment, and then sat up. At first glance, he looked exactly like the man that saved him at that club. But, of course, it wasn’t him. He wasn’t as tall, or have the same colour hair. But shit, if Johnny could have a man that even slightly resembled that one at the club, he would be satisfied. He shifted in his seat, and then jumped as the water from the ice pack spilled onto his sweats.

“Ah! Fuck!”

* * *

He was grateful he recovered so quickly, he hated being stuck in his apartment with no one to talk to; Johnny was a charming guy, and he liked to have dumb conversations with the guys at the cafe - mostly Mark (who made the smoothies and cut up fruit) and Doyoung (who baked the desserts and such) neither of them took the same classes as he, but they were able to meet each other because they worked at the cafe.

Other guys he knew would join them sometimes, just to hang out during their break, like Jaehyun and Haechan, occasionally Yuta (who Mark had the fattest crush on, but he was too shy to ask out because Yuta was kind of intimidating).

Around them, Johnny’s colour was usually a yellow-orange. He loved it.

Looking forward to finally escaping the icy blue loneliness of his apartment, Johnny rushed into the cafe and clocked in to work.

“Hey! You’re alive! How’s your, uh...” Mark trailed off and scratched the back of his head. “Never mind, here!” He handed Johnny a strawberry-banana smoothie. His favourite.

“Aw, thanks Mark.” He took a sip and sighed, his view growing golden. “This is really what I needed.”

“Yeah, of course, dude,” Mark laughed and wandered off to the kitchen.

Johnny put on his hat and clipped on his name tag before heading to the cash register to unlock it.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, constantly dissolving from orange to gold to neutral to blue (of course). When it was his break,he took a sandwich Doyoung warmed up for him and was going to walk across the cafe to the record store (where his friends Jungwoo and Taeil worked) to listen to some music when he froze right outside the door.

A head of silver hair was standing at the r&b and hip hop CD’s.

No, it couldn’t be him. Why would it be him? He a was little too hung up on the man at the club, and was probably just projecting that onto every guy he saw. Yeah, that was it.

As he walked in, the bell rang, and like any normal human being, the silver hair glanced over to a split second. His and Johnny’s eyes locked.

“Hey!” Johnny blurted out embarrassingly loud, and the man cringed, as if wishing he had just ignored the sound. This made Johnny’s stomach twist.

“Uhhh, hi.” He clenched his jaw and turned away.

“I never got to, like, thank you for saving me from that broad!” Johnny continued. _Why? Why am I pursing him? Just leave him alone!_ But he couldn’t, as soon as he started with his nervous banter there was no end. “I swear, I’m never going to a club again! I’m scarred for life.” _Oh my fucking god, just shut up!_ “I got home just fine, thanks for asking. I had the worst headache though - and that coupled with the aching balls was not a good combination!”

“Yeah, that’s... Uh, I’m glad you’re safe,” the man mumbled, shooting Johnny that quick glance again.

“Anyway, uh,” Johnny managed to sputter out after a few awkward moments of silence. “I hope I didn’t interrupt you and your boyfriend, or whatever.”

“Jimin? He’s not my boyfriend, but yeah, no, you didn’t interrupt anything,” the man replied, he was looking through the CD’s again.

 _That guy wasn’t his boyfriend?_ It was the best news he had heard all week. Alright, now all he had to do was somehow ask this guy out without being too straightforward. Johnny was good at these things - he had just been a little too in his head the past year and a half to really get back into the dating scene. “I’m sure I can make it up to you somehow, you did, uh, saving me and Johnny Jr.”

The man snorted and dropped his head - God, that laugh was heavenly. “Your dick has a name?”

Johnny smirked before faking an offended gasp. “Mini me - well not that mini - went through a lot, I think he deserves some respect.”

“Yeah, well, don’t worry about making anything up to me,” he snickered, finally turning to face Johnny (that was a good sign).

“Lemme at least get you something to eat,” Johnny offered, holding up the sandwich in the paper bag he was holding, “I work across the street at the cafe.”

“Uh... sure, I haven’t eaten yet,” the man accepted. “I’m Namjoon, by the way.”

“Johnny!” A new voice yelled from across the shop. “Stop harassing my customers! Did you bring me anything?”

“Ah goddammit! I forgot, Jungwoo!”

“Of course you did, give me half of that then!”

Johnny shook his head and folded up the bag. “Just have it, you pig! Catch!” He tossed the sandwich to Jungwoo, and he would’ve caught it if Johnny had warned him sooner. Luckily when it tumbled out of his hands, it landed safely on the counter.

“You asshole! Get over here!”

Johnny yelled as Jungwoo ran around the counter and chased him through the rock and roll aisle. Namjoon was laughing through the whole thing. “Uncle! Uncle!” He cried as Jungwoo pinched his nipple.

“Uncle, uncle!” Jungwoo mocked, letting go. “You owe me another fucking sandwich. And you, sir, please continue with your purchase. Buy one get the other CD half off, huh?”

Namjoon shrugged and took another CD he probably put back because it was too much. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Johnny pushed Jungwoo off of himself and climbed up off the floor. “Great, well, now we both have a reason to go pick up something. Meet me there, yeah?” He looked up at Namjoon who had an endearing smile on his face, with deep dimples on either side of his cheek. His heart melted and the room grew gold.

“Yeah, whatever, I’m just gonna buy these real fast.”

As soon as Johnny was out the door of the record store, he sprinted across the street and into the cafe where Mark and Doyoung were taking their breaks as other university students manned the counter. They looked over at Johnny, brows raised.

“Uh, why are you so out of breath?” Mark asked, and then he shot up out of his seat. “Did that woman find you? Is she gonna kill you or something?!”

“What?! No! Be quiet!” Johnny muttered as he rushed over, chuckling at how red Mark’s face got with all the customers staring at him. He took his seat and dropped his head into his arms.

“So then why?” Doyoung repeated.

“Okay, so you know how I told you some hot guy basically saved my dick from being ripped off of my body!” Johnny whispered - he scanned the cafe just to make sure Namjoon hadn’t found his way over yet. “Well I just saw him at Jungwoo’s store!”

“Shut up!” Mark laughed as he looked around. “Where is he now?!”

“Shhh!” Doyoung and Johnny said in unison.

“He’s still buying his stuff,” Johnny answered, “But I kinda asked him out for lunch.”

“Huh? I thought you said he had an equally sexy boyfriend?” Doyoung quipped, and brought his cup of coffee up to his lips.

“Yeah! I thought so too, but Namjoon said that it wasn’t even his boyfriend!”

“Oh, so his name is Namjoon. That’s sexy,” Doyoung hummed to himself.

Johnny sighed and sat back in his chair. “If my dick wasn’t so sore, I’d probably take him to the nearest bathroom to fuck him.”

Mark giggled but then his eyes averted to behind Johnny and he tumbled back out of his chair, laughing his ass off. Doyoung had nearly spilled his coffee as Mark’s legs flailed and kicked the underside of the table - but he wasn’t upset, for he was also laughing to himself.

“Oh yeah? Sucks for me, I guess.”

Johnny froze in his seat, the whole room growing a dark purple - like a bruise that looked as if one jab would make it explode. His head turned slowly and his grin was wide to mask his embarrassment. Luckily, Johnny was quick to remark: “Yeah, well, I hope we can make a rain check.” And he winked up at Namjoon who was clinging to his satchel at his hip.

“Maybe. For now, I’m hungry,” Namjoon hummed as he stepped away from Johnny and his two hyena friends’ table, up to the counter to order.

“Oh my god! I’m—“ Mark bursted out into another fit of laughter, clutching the chair but failing to pull himself back up while Doyoung was rocking in his chair.

“God, you should’ve seen his face when you said you’d fuck him!” Doyoung wailed, his smile wide, showing off all his pearly teeth and pink gums.

The purple faded to a turquoise of mixed emotions; sick to his stomach with embarrassment, but also relieved that he didn’t scare off Namjoon. He had straight up accepted Johnny’s request to fuck him, and that made the room grow light pink with horniness. His gaze turned to Namjoon, who’s hands were now in his pockets, his bare (he wore a sleeveless tank with a sleeveless flannel over it), buff arms flexed and his ass and thighs filling up all the room in his sweats. God, he wanted to mark that man up, claim him for his own. And the opportunity was not as far away from reality as he originally thought. No, he was going to fuck Namjoon, sooner or later - just the promise itself was enough to make Johnny grow hard in his jeans, but he bit his cheek at the numbing pain.

He’d have to keep down for now.

* * *

Weeks has passed and Halloween was just around the corner. During that time, Johnny had been spending more and more time with Namjoon - they had exchanged numbers and Snapchat’s and messaged each other often. Sometimes it was simple things: how their day went, what did they have for dinner, good morning and goodnight messages; other times it was more suggestive things: Johnny taking a mirror selfie after a shower, Namjoon recording short, looping video of himself in a gym mirror, or of their whole naked upper body as they were going to bed or just waking up. On rare occasions, they’d call each other, and even less often, they’d video chat.

Their relationship was slowly building up, and Johnny’s icy blue view on the world was melting, becoming more of a rose gold. He was so pleased, and he could sleep at night knowing he wouldn’t wake up feeling cold and lonely.

On one of their most recent calls, they were coordinating what costumes they were gonna wear to Yuta’s frat party - he was a member of the Nu-Epsilon-Omicron house, or, for short, NEO. Every Halloween, his frat house hosted a costume party where they’d have a competition for best group or couple costume. The winner would have their books for their next semester paid for by the house and a month’s worth of breakfast from the cafe (also paid for by the frat house). The stakes were high, and everyone wanted to win: who doesn’t want free textbooks and breakfast?

“So we’ve narrowed it down to Velma and Daphne from Scoopy Doo, you being Velma and me being Daphne, the baddest bitch I know,” Johnny recited off of his little notepad; “Or, we skip our actually trying to win the contest and just go as sexy cheetah girls.”

Namjoon hummed on the other end of the line: “Well, as much as I’d love to be Velma, I’d rather not have to wear a skirt.”

Johnny groaned as he crossed out that option. “You’re so lame,” he joked and circled the sexy cheetah girls option.

“Hey, a cat suit would give someone less of a chance room to grope you?” Namjoon countered and Johnny slammed his head into the table.

“Oh my god, I swear the next time I see you I’m throttling you.”

“Ohhh, sounds kinky,” Namjoon snickered. “Alright, well, I’m sure I saw those cheetah girl suits at that Halloween shop near your apartment.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there to try them on.”

“Yeah, okay, bye.”

* * *

“You know what, maybe we should just go with Velma and Daphne, a skirt doesn’t seem so bad right now—“

“Oh stop it!” Johnny yelled out as he opened up the door to his dressing room. “Now come out of there and zip me up!”

He stood in front of the mirror just at the end of the hall, admiring how his legs and ass looked in the cheetah suit, but it was loose at the top where the zipper hadn’t been zipped yet. The tail was a nice edition, and it swayed behind him when he moved.

Behind him, the door to Namjoon’s dressing room opened and he stepped out hesitantly, his arms crossed against his broad chest that plunged low for the same reason Johnny’s did. “I look stupid.”

“I already said to stop whining!” Johnny laughed and spun around, his tail whipping behind him. “C’mere, I’ll zip you up and you’ll see how sexy you look.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling at the front to relief the tightness at his crotch. Johnny smirked and walked around the man to zip him up, his face blushing as it stretched nicely over his pecs. He clenched his jaw - the way that made Johnny’s dick twitch a bit and his view grew pastel pink. His hands released the zipper and slid down his back, along his waist, and grabbed the meat just under the curve of his ass. Namjoon scuffed and pushed back against his crotch.

“Seriously?” He huffed as his crack was pressed up against Johnny’s hardening bulge. “This is how you want our first time to go? We haven’t even purchased these and you want to soil them?”

Johnny leaned forward and was about to press his lips to Namjoon’s neck when there was a giggle of younger boys who were tumbling into the dressing room - he pulled away from Namjoon and turned around. “Whatever, just zip me up then.”

The boys eyed the couple suspicious but then laughed and one commented: “nice costumes” before running into the nearest available dressing room.

“We’re taking them,” Johnny said as he admired himself in the mirror now with it zipped up. He spun around and meowed; Namjoon laughed and fled back to his dressing room.

“Yeah, fine! I’m getting dressed!”

“Just a little longer, Joonie! I didn’t even get to take any pictures!”

“NO!”

* * *

Johnny loved how Namjoon bowed his head when his friends wolf-whistled at them, complimenting their costumes as they walked into the frat house.

“Damn, if the contest was based on sexiness alone you two would win for sure,” Yuta joked as he handed them a beer. “You have money for the votes?”

At the NEO house, in order to cast a vote for your favourite costume, you buy the tickets - up to ten tickets - that you can put toward a group/duo’s costume. Johnny didn’t really care who won, he just enjoyed seeing Namjoon’s ass in the cat suit, the tail trailing behind him; he begged him to wear the makeup and ears along with him, but he refused. Said it was too ridiculous. Johnny had rolled his eyes and drawn on whiskers and nose with some eyeliner he bought from a dollar store.

“Yeah, I got some cash.”

“Good! You guys better vote for us!” Mark yelled over the loud music; he, Haechan, and another friend of theirs, Taeil, dressed as more modern and badass versions - kind like characters you’d see out of a first-person shooter game - Mario (Mark), Luigi (Taeil), and Princess Peach (Haechan).

“Of course, you guys look so awesome!” Johnny assured.

“Let me get your pictures!” A man jutted in, holding a camera.

He first took pictures of the Mario character costumes, and then turned to Johnny and Namjoon for their pictures.

Johnny smirked and agreed, but not before he tugged Namjoon closer. He adjusted the ears on his head and posed for the camera man as he stepped up to Johnny and Namjoon. Both put their hands on their hips and faced one another, Johnny with pursed lips and Namjoon with a more sultry look. When the picture was taken, the man thanked them and handed them a card to where they’d find his Instagram and such. Johnny waved him off and turned to Namjoon who was tugging a bit at the thin, ribbon choker around his neck.

“C’mon,” Johnny giggled as he chugged down his beer, “let’s go dance!”

Namjoon rolled his eyes but let himself be dragged into the more open area of the frat house, where a DJ was set up, flashing his colourful lights and blasting some cool EDM music and the occasional throwback, and where over a hundred people were gathered around, grinding and dancing with each other. His hand squeezed around Namjoon’s and he pulled it to his hip, pink blooming in his sights.

“I like this song,” he muttered as he swayed his hips. It was a sexy song, with a deep bass and a girl singing about drinking and letting out her inner freak. It made Johnny’s smirk grow wider and he pushed himself away from Namjoon, who was still holding his beer in one hand and a had his other on Johnny’s hip. “How do I look?” He asked, a little too loudly due to the music, but he didn’t care.

“Very sexy,” Namjoon mouthed, his hand tightening at Johnny’s hip.

“Yeah?”

He nodded and Johnny began to roll his hips into the other’s hand, holding it there as he bit his lip seductively, and everything around him grew hot pink. The twinkle in Namjoon’s eye paired with how his throat moved when he swallowed down the rest of his beer made Johnny’s face grow hot; that heat journeyed down his neck, across his chest that was now shining with sweat, and shot to his core. In some unexplained way, Johnny knew that Namjoon’s hand became a medium in which that heat transferred, moving along his forearm and up and through the rest of his body till he was just as flushed as Johnny.

Sweat accumulated right at the base of his throat, and the heat from the other bodies around him only turned Johnny on more. All their shared lust and buzz connected each one of them; and if he could, Johnny would take it all into himself, like a supernova, until he exploded. The rush sent a shiver down his spine and his hands ached to just grab and hold and bruise the man in front of him. Johnny chuckled to himself, the hot pink aura darkening to scarlet, and spun Namjoon around so quick his beer can (fortunately, empty) fell to the ground and got lost in all the other dancing feet; pressed again his back, Johnny nipped at his neck, the familiar taste of sweat on his tongue.

Usually, Namjoon would oppose to such open displays of affection, especially in such a large crowd, but he didn’t push Johnny away; instead, and pushed his ass flush against his crotch, and moved his hips in rhythm with the song that now played. Johnny moved with him, hands tight at his waist; they stayed this way, slotted together and panting for air that was too thick around them, until Namjoon finally took Johnny’s hands and lead him off the dance floor. In these suits, their hard-ons were evident, but the cheetah patterned did a nice job of masking them until they were stumbling up the stairs and barging into the nearest bathroom (one that wasn’t already occupied, that is.)

Johnny didn’t wait for Namjoon to lock the door and slammed him up against it, locking it himself with one hand and cupping his bulge in the other.

“Yeah?” He asked, his lips against Namjoon’s ear, licking and sucking at his lobe until he got an answer. Namjoon nodded furiously, but was stopped as Johnny’s other hand moved from the lock up to his throat; his thick fingers squeezed lightly. “Use your words, Joonie.”

“Yes, fuck, yes! Unzip me already—“ He begged, his cock twitching against the door where Johnny had him pinned.

“Now hold on a minute,” Johnny teased as he pulled away - Namjoon still clung to the door, as if it was the only thing keeping himself standing in that moment. “I like this on you.”

Namjoon scuffed and spun around, his back to the door. “Oh god, you’re such a weirdo.” He launched off the door and grabbed Johnny’s face, yanking him down to his lips; their teeth clashed, but neither cared, only deepened the kiss until their tongues weren’t even in their own mouths anymore.

Red filled the entire room, hot and engulfing, like hell greeting a sinner after its long awaited arrival. It clouded Johnny’s vision like smoke until he had no choice but to pull Namjoon’s legs up around his hips - which wasn’t as easy as it sounded, given his bulky stature, thick with muscle that rippled beneath his hands - and place him onto the bathroom counter. He squeezed at his thighs that parted for him, and slid further up until they cupped Namjoon’s twitching bulge.

“You wearing any underwear?” Johnny chuckled, sucking and lapping just under the other’s chin. Namjoon laughed and countered: “Are you?”

Johnny smirked and shook his head. “Nope.”

They moaned as their mouths connected again, the wet sounds of their tongue and lips sending jolts of electricity down to Johnny’s cock until he felt like he would rip through his suit if he didn’t take care of it now. “Let me,” Namjoon offered, as if reading his mind.

He hopped down from the counter and reached behind Johnny; took hold of the zipper and dragged it down until the suit slumped down his shoulders and then his hips. Johnny was quick to pull his arms out of the sleeves and kick his shoes off of his feet before stepping out of the suit altogether. Completely naked, Namjoon dropped down to his knees - the sight alone could make Johnny come - and he took Johnny’s cock into his big hand, pumping him slowly.

“Put these on.” Johnny took the ears from his head and set them on Namjoon’s. He rolled his eyes, but didn’t take them off. “You look very cute.”

“Cute, huh?” He hummed and leaned forward, mouth agape, tongue widened as he pressed Johnny’s tip there, tapping it a few times. “I think you have some kind of Neko boy kink.”

“Hey, catboys are cute— _Argh!_ ”

Namjoon had taken him nearly down to the hilt, and swallowed down his tip to avoid choking on it. His head bobbed, loosening him up with every prod to the back of throat. Johnny shivered, hands gripping at his hair and keeping him at a steady pace until his vision was so blurry and red it was almost like he had plunged into a sea of blood. It was a sinister thought, but that blood red colour was his favourite colour - the polar opposite of that icy blue that haunted him before he met Namjoon. He gasped and pulled away, much too close for his own liking.

“Already gonna cum, huh?” Namjoon hummed, not in an amusing way, but more in fascination, pleased with his work.

“Stand up,” Johnny panted. “You clean?”

“Well, unlike you,” Namjoon pouted as he did what he was told, “I was not expecting this.”

Johnny clicked his neck and sighed. “It’s okay, lean against the counter.”

His tail bounced as he moved, and Namjoon smirked into the mirror, right at Johnny who was unzipping his cat suit, and yanked it off of his body till it pooled at his ankles. Large hands grabbed at Namjoon’s plump ass, squeezing it tenderly; Johnny knelt down and dragged his teeth up his thigh before sinking into his right asscheek (of course, not hard enough to pierce any skin, just leave some crescent shaped indentions, like Johnny was claiming his ass as his and only his). Namjoon jolted forward, hissing at the pain; he was afraid for a moment that he was gonna yell at him, but he didn’t. Instead, he looked over his shoulder and arched his back, displaying his tits into the mirror along the sink’s counter, hoping Johnny could see.

He could.

Johnny’s cock twitched and he moved to the other cheek, biting there too, then licked it soothingly. “I wish I could fuck you right now, properly,” he moaned and stood. He opened up a few drawers, trying to find anything he could use as a lubricant. Luckily, he did find some actual lube - which was not surprising given that this was a frat house fully of horny men (Yuta could attest for this, he was one of them).

“I don’t care how you fuck me,” Namjoon huffed and wiggled his ass in his direction, “just fuck me already.”

“Alright, and you say _I’m_ needy.” Johnny squirted the lube right onto his curved cock, the cool substance a great contrast to the red heat that surrounded him. He coated his shaft with his hand before running his lubed hands through the crack of his ass. “Close your legs,” he ordered, “keep ‘em tight.”

“Ahhh, I see now,” Namjoon hummed, “I’ll have you know that I ride my bike everywhere.”

Johnny let that image parade across his mind, his thighs flexing and relaxing as he peddled around him. And on queue, Namjoon began to move his legs, mimicking his exact vision. His core clenched tightly, and he could almost burst, but he kept himself at bay by finally sliding his cock through his slick crack. His shaft was nestled comfortably, Johnny’s pushed the cheeks together with his hands, and began to thrust slowly. The noises were so wet his head spun and he picked up pace till his hands grew sore trying to keep Namjoon’s tight around him.

“I’m moving to your thighs now,” Johnny announced, but his voice was breathless - and he wasn’t too sure if Namjoon was listening given his bowed head and needy mewls; his forearms were flat on the counter, keeping him from being fucking into the mirror only a foot in front of him.

“Please please please,” Namjoon begged, his cock twitch against the counter where his stomach pinned it.

More lube was squirted onto his cock, the red tint making it almost impossible to tell how much. But Johnny made sure Namjoon’s knees were together and that his hand, completely lubed up, could fit through his thick thighs. Fuck, it was almost as good, if not better, than an asshole. There was so much more room to move, and - if angled the right way - Johnny’s cock could fuck right up against the other’s balls and the underside of his shaft. His hands shook with anticipation, and had to grab and slap at Namjoon’s ass just to find something to do.

“God, you really don’t want me to sit for the next week, huh?” Namjoon laughed, but was cut off when an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him up. Their bodies were pressed against each other’s, their sweat mixing and aiding their movements as Johnny thrusted through Namjoon’s clenched thighs. His head turned to connect their lips, licking and sucking and biting till their mouths could do nothing but breathe in each other’s breath. Johnny’s hips began to stutter, and his other hand had to grab onto the counter to keep him upright.

“You close?” Namjoon moaned, kissing at his chin.

Johnny nodded and pulled away. “Turn around,” he grunted, holding his cock in his hand and squeezing in attempts to stop himself from coming. Namjoon slid off the counter, spun, and hopped back up, his legs spread wide. Johnny charged forward and took Namjoon’s cock in his other hand, and jerked them both in an faltering pace.

His eyes watered with how close he was, but Johnny couldn’t blink them away; he didn’t want to miss anything - not after seeing almost his whole life in that fucking icy blue. Here, now, everything was red and wild and alive and he wanted to soak it all up and keep it forever, incorporate it in the blood that ran through his veins. This red would be the colour Johnny wanted to see for the rest of his life. He threw his head back, pre-cum pearling at his tip as Namjoon replaced his hand with his own, and took both their cocks into his fist. But he only wanted this red when he was with Namjoon.

He forced himself to meet eyes with him, foreheads knocking together and their breathing rough. Johnny licked his lips before speaking: “What colour do you see?”

Namjoon understood in that moment - Johnny could see it in his eyes and feel it in the way his hand grew steadier. He knew that his answer would be the last stitch that put them together; only a few weeks they had known each other and there had never been such a profound connection between any two people. Johnny choked as he asked again, a hot tear streaming down his cheek as he await the answer.

“Red.”

And with that, Johnny yelled and came into Namjoon’s fist; ropes of cum painting his chest and knuckles, and he kept pumping more out of him, milking him dry. Johnny twitched and fucked up into his hand, until he came down from his high. He hadn’t even noticed Namjoon had also came - he had fallen back, and slumped against the mirror that he knew would leave grease marks, but he didn’t care.

“Have you ever seen red like that?” Namjoon asked after they had both steadied their breathing.

Johnny shook his head and pulled the other by his thighs into his hips. “Not like that, never.” He captured his lips in a deep kiss, his hands tangled into Namjoon’s silver hair until the red faded into an orange and then a gold.

“Me neither.”

He was comforted by that, and hugged him close despite the cum on their stomachs. Johnny buried his nose into Namjoon’s neck, and placed a kiss there, then his shoulder, chest, and hardened nipple. “C’mon,” he hummed, and turned in the sink beside them, “Let’s get cleaned up, Mark, Haechan, and Taeil still want us to vote for their costumes.”

“Where did your ears go?” Namjoon laughed as he was being wiped down.

“I don’t know, but when we find them you better wear them.”

“Right, your make up was rubbed off by the way.”

“What?! Goddammit! It took forever to get the whiskers the same!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next one might be a Bay Boy Johnny AU, so stick around! Also, sorry this took so long, I have PSATs coming up and a big government essay that I haven’t even started so yeah... Share and comment!


End file.
